


Przeszłość, która powraca jak echo

by Demon_Lionka



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Lionka/pseuds/Demon_Lionka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minęło sześć lat od wydarzeń 196 roku AC. Quatre stał się pełnoprawną głową rodu i jednym z czołowych propagatorów pacyfizmu, prywatnie zaś i z dala od blasku wszędobylskich fleszy wspólnie z Trową buduje nowe modele Gundamów. Utrzymywany pokój jest kruchy i niepewny, ale gdy wszystkim wydaje się już, że najgorsze minęło, ponure cienie przeszłości postanawiają upomnieć się o tych, którzy umknęli im lata temu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przeszłość, która powraca jak echo

1\. Kaprysy Scheherazade

Quatre jeszcze raz pochylił się nad planami i, nie odrywając oczu od schematów opisanych drobnym charakterem pisma Trowy, przebiegł palcami po klawiaturze pobliskiego komputera. Maszyna zaszumiała posłusznie, po czym wypluła na monitor kilka wykresów uzupełnionych kilkoma tablicami pełnymi szczegółowych wyliczeń. Quatre przyłożył plan do ekranu i skonfrontował wyniki, ani odrobinę mądrzejszy niż przed chwilą. Zmarszczył brwi i odchylił się na oparcie fotela, gniewnie przygryzając przy tym koniec ołówka, którym zamierzał nanieść poprawki.  
Tylko że wszystko się zgadzało. Obliczenia były prawidłowe w najdrobniejszych nawet detalach, konstrukcja została zaprojektowana bez cienia wątpliwości poprawnie i przy podobnym stopniu dokładności na błędy zwyczajnie brakowało już miejsca. Wspólnie z Trową sprawdzali schematy tysiące razy, wyeliminowali każde możliwe uchybienie i przetestowali na sucho każde zaplanowane rozwiązanie techniczne, dlaczego więc Scheherazade tak uparcie stawiała im opór już od samego początku?  
Z głębokim namysłem Quatre odwrócił się na fotelu obrotowym do tyłu, by objąć spojrzeniem wszystko to, co znajdowało się za nim. Przestronny hangar ukryty bezpiecznie w trzewiach jego własnej kolonii dostosowano w pełni do jedynej funkcji, jaką miał pełnić – umożliwienia ręcznej budowy Gundamów z dala od oczu przeczulonej na tym punkcie opinii publicznej. Wysoki sufit dzieliło od poziomu podłogi kilka pięter obiegających ażurowymi rusztowaniami trzy owinięte ciężkimi tkaninami postacie gotowych dzieł. Obok nich, wewnątrz klatki ramp, schodów i kładek wisiał korpus najnowszego projektu. Młodsza siostra Snow White, Warlocka i Prometheusa posiadała jak na razie wyłącznie głowę niekompatybilną z kadłubem, zwoje okablowania dyndającego smętnie w miejscu kończyn i surowe, na wpół rozgrzebane podzespoły niepokryte jeszcze warstwą grubej obudowy z gundanium, ale mimo to Quatre wierzył w sukces tego przedsięwzięcia.  
Ród Winnerów od lat występował w roli zdeklarowanych pacyfistów i w tym względzie Quatre w pełni przejął politykę swojego ojca. Kruchość uzyskanego po wojnie pokoju zostałaby z pewnością znacząco nadwątlona, gdyby ktokolwiek zakwestionował szczerość intencji jednego z czołowych propagatorów ogólnego rozbrojenia. Quatre Raberba Winner był szanowaną, szeroko rozpoznawalną postacią politycznego świata Ziemi i kolonii kosmicznych, dlatego zaledwie sześć lat po burzliwych wydarzeniach 196 roku AC na jego nieskazitelną reputację nie mógł paść cień jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. Fakt, że w przeszłości pilotował Gundama i pozostawał w bliskich związkach z buntowniczym Korpusem Manguanackim, mógł błyskawicznie położyć kres pacyfistycznym staraniom Releny, by nie wspominać o jego wątpliwie legalnych i pochwalanych działaniach już po wojnie. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację i obecne nastroje społeczne, sam Quatre nie widział możliwości dialogu na temat dalszej egzystencji Gundamów. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wrogie było wobec dowolnego typu broni stanowisko ludzi doświadczonych ciężko długim okresem wojen, nie mógł jednak dopuścić, by wiedza na temat konstruowania tego szczególnego rodzaju Mobile Suit przepadła na zawsze.  
O istnieniu w głębi L4 hangaru ze Snow White, Warlockiem i Prometheusem wiedziało jedynie kilka zaufanych osób, a dostęp do niego posiadała tylko garstka wybranych. Warstwy specjalnie spreparowanej mieszanki tworzyw sztucznych izolowały jego przestrzeń i skutecznie maskowały go przed radarami. Zainstalowane gęsto urządzenia tłumiące przechwytywały sygnały komunikacyjne i niwelowały je. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa na pulpicie biurka znajdował się tylko jeden monitor służący do kontaktów z powierzchnią kolonii, skierowany na dodatek tak, by rozmówca nie widział wnętrza hali. Przyrząd ten wykorzystywał skomplikowaną, trudną do znalezienia częstotliwość, dlatego liczbę ludzi posiadających przeszkolenie z zakresu jej użytkowania można było bez trudu wskazać za pomocą palców jednej ręki. Na wypadek zagrożenia hangar połączono podziemnym kanałem z lądowiskiem prywatnych wahadłowców rodziny Winnerów, a bezzałogowy transportowiec stał w odległej części płyty w stanie pełnej gotowości, by w razie zaistnienia takiej konieczności móc błyskawicznie załadować na niego Gundamy i odesłać je pod wprowadzone zdalnie koordynaty któregoś z kilku starannie wytypowanych wcześniej punktów odbiorczych.   
Quatre dobrze wiedział, że igra z ogniem. Sam potrafił na poczekaniu wymienić przynajmniej trzydzieści zdroworozsądkowych powodów, dla których nie powinien był nigdy wznosić tego hangaru i budować nowych Gundamów, ale ufał swoim przeczuciom. Wbrew logice nie zrezygnował z planów rekonstrukcji maszyn bojowych, a dołożył po prostu wszelkich starań, by sprawnie zorganizować sobie zaplecze techniczne dla tego procederu i odpowiednio skutecznie zacierać ślady wszystkich swoich nieaprobowanych społecznie działań. Jeśli dążenia pacyfistów miały odnieść jakikolwiek skutek, nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się o tym miejscu. A także o paru innych sekretach dziedzica Winnerów.  
Spojrzenie lśniących, niebieskich oczu mimowolnie powędrowało w górę i odnalazło w półmroku hali znajomą, smukłą sylwetkę klęczącą w wejściu do kokpitu Scheherazade. Quatre powszechnie nie robił tajemnicy ze swojej przyjaźni z Trową Bartonem – mężczyzną o niejasnej przeszłości, zerowych wpływach i bardzo znikomej wartości na scenie politycznej. Naturalnie pokazywał się w jego towarzystwie i nie negował przyjaznego charakteru ich znajomości, choć bardzo uważał jednocześnie, by żadnym swoim gestem, zachowaniem czy słowem nie dać nikomu powodu do dociekania, jak w rzeczywistości wygląda ich relacja. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, jakie piekło rozpętałoby się w mediach, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że jego i Trowę łączą stosunki dalekie od niewinnych. I bardzo odległe od tego, co można zaakceptować w przypadku jedynego męskiego dziedzica Winnerów, po którym każdy mniej lub bardziej spodziewa się przedłużenia linii rodu. Szczególnie, że dziedzic ów osiągnął już wiek dwudziestu dwóch lat i wielu coraz gorzej ukrywało zniecierpliwienie, chcąc wreszcie zobaczyć u jego boku odpowiadającą mu statusem małżonkę, dobrze rokującą do funkcji matki jego dzieci mogących przejąć schedę po tak znamienitym ojcu.  
Z kokpitu trysnęła kaskada iskier, kiedy Trowa na nowo podjął spawanie wewnętrznego panelu sterowniczego w kokpicie. Quatre uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie początków ich znajomości. Pamiętał, jakie wrażenie zrobił na nim Trowa w dniu, w którym się spotkali. Potrafił oczywiście znaleźć sposób na dotarcie do każdego pilota, by z grupy skrajnych indywidualistów o arcytrudnym charakterze w godzinie próby utworzyć zespół o nienagannym, efektywnym współdziałaniu, ale z Trową już od pierwszej chwili nawiązał znacznie głębszy kontakt. Coś, co ostatecznie przerodziło się w uczucie tak bezgraniczne i obezwładniające, że żaden z nich nie miał sił walczyć z nim i przyznać, że potrafiłby dalej żyć bez bliskiej obecności tego drugiego u boku.   
Wśród rozlicznych uzdolnień Trowy, Quatre bardzo szybko odkrył inżynieryjne talenty, a jeszcze mniej czasu zabrało mu namówienie go na współudział w potajemnym zaprojektowaniu i wybudowaniu nowych modeli Gundamów. Trowa, jak każdy pilot, został rzetelnie nauczony trudnej sztuki kierowania powierzoną mu maszyną i samodzielnego naprawiania jej w razie potrzeby, ale wykazywał ponadto niewykorzystywany do tej pory potencjał wynalazcy.  
Snow White była ich pierwszym eksperymentem, opartym w dużej mierze na parametrach Winga. W przypadku Warlocka poszli o krok dalej. Model ten stanowił harmonijną fuzję Deathscythe’a i Sandrocka, a zachwycony efektem końcowym Duo bez pytania kogokolwiek o zdanie nadał sobie tytuł jego ojca chrzestnego i bez pardonu wypchnął Quatre z roli oblatywacza na pierwszych testach prowadzonych w opuszczonej, ubezpieczanej przez Korpus Manguanacki przestrzeni kosmicznej należącej pierwotnie do satelity wydobywczego Winnerów, porzuconego po wyeksploatowaniu wszystkich znajdujących się w tym miejscu złóż. Prototypem dla Prometheusa uczynili Heavyarmsa i przekształcili go na bazie wczesnych projektów Gundama Trowy, który znał go najlepiej i dobrze wiedział, co należało w nim zmienić i usprawnić.  
Scheherazade różniła się od nich innowacyjną, autorską technologią, niestosowaną nigdy wcześniej w budowie Mobile Suits. Mogła wyznaczyć sobą zupełnie nowy kierunek rozwoju mecha, gdyby nie to, że w jej centralnym układzie sterowania wciąż dochodziło do przeciążeń i spięć, sprawiając, że mało co ostatnio spędzało sen z powiek Quatre bardziej niż kolejne porażki na drodze dojścia z nią do jakiegoś satysfakcjonującego obie strony porozumienia. Elektryka i elektronika Scheherazade z determinacją godną lepszej sprawy nie poddawały się logice matematycznych wyliczeń, w związku z czym prace nad nią przedłużyły się już o dwa miesiące w stosunku do pierwotnych założeń.  
W półmroku rozbłysło na chwilę jasne oko lutownicy, a potem cień rozproszył blask kolejnych iskier. Błogą ciszę przerywał teraz jedynie kojący szum spawarki w rękach Trowy. Quatre przeciągnął się leniwie, żeby rozprostować zastałe kości, gdy nagle dobiegł go nader znajomy odgłos zwarcia, po którym kokpit buchnął kłębami równie znajomego, czarnego dymu.  
\- Trowa! Wszystko w porządku?! – zawołał, zrywając się z fotela, bynajmniej nie uspokojony lekceważącym machnięciem dłoni ze strony wybranka. – Zejdź tu natychmiast! – zażądał stanowczo.  
\- Nic się nie stało! To tylko zwarcie obwodów! – odkrzyknął Trowa, zsunąwszy z twarzy maskę do spawania. Odwrócił się w stronę Quatre prawdopodobnie tylko po to, by zademonstrować mu krzywy uśmiech wyraźnie prezentujący jego stosunek do nadopiekuńczości i doskonale widoczny nawet z tak dużej odległości.  
\- Zejdź do mnie tak czy siak! Chcę ci coś pokazać!  
Trowa znalazł się na dole po serii kilku nieskomplikowanych skoków, które leżały poza możliwościami większej części ludzkości, ale w jego wykonaniu sprawiały wrażenie bardzo lekkich i niewymagających żadnego wysiłku. Czasem Quatre zastanawiał się, skąd u niego te akrobatyczne zdolności. Do podobnej formy zwykli ludzie dochodzili z reguły po latach żmudnych ćwiczeń, Trowa tymczasem ani nie trenował, ani nie tracił swojej wrodzonej gracji, zręczności i gibkości. W odpowiedzi na jego pytające spojrzenie, Quatre porzucił dywagacje na ten temat i sięgnął po rozłożone na biurku schematy.  
\- Wprowadziłem parametry Scheherazade jeszcze raz. Wyliczenia zgadzają się idealnie, więc nie wiem już, co robimy nie tak – mruknął, wpatrując się ponuro w papiery.  
\- Teraz do spięcia doszło tutaj. – Trowa podniósł ołówek z pogryzioną końcówką i zatoczył pętlę wokół prawego panelu sterowania w kabinie. – Całkiem jakby układ był przeciążony. Mogę spróbować przełożyć kasety pamięci systemowej o jeden obwód niżej, żeby ulżyć jej w tym miejscu, ale również nie mam pewności, czy to jakkolwiek pomoże.  
\- Naniosę tę modyfikację w symulator i… – urwał, kiedy Trowa pochylił się nad nim tak nisko, że jego ciepły oddech musnął mu kark.  
Quatre wielokrotnie przeklinał w duchu swoją wrażliwość na podobne bodźce ze strony partnera. Każda tego rodzaju pieszczota odzywała się w jego kręgosłupie echem elektryzującego dreszczu i wyzwalała przemożne pragnienie kontynuacji. Odetchnął głęboko, bezskutecznie nakazując sobie rozsądek i opanowanie. Trowa tylko sięgał filiżankę kawy stojącą po drugiej stronie biurka, idioto, a twoja wyobraźnia jak zwykle błąka się tam, gdzie jej nie trzeba, zrugał się z twardym postanowieniem poskromienia wybujałych fantazji. Doprawdy, jesteś gorszy niż wiecznie napalony, pozbawiony hamulców nastolatek, dodał, z trudem wracając myślami do tego, co chciał powiedzieć.  
\- Naniosę tę modyfikację w symulator – powtórzył z pozornym spokojem. – To skomplikowana operacja. Przeprogramowanie obwodów zajmie mi zapewne kilka godzin, bo muszę wszystko zrobić ręcznie, dlatego mógłbyś w tym czasie…  
\- Quatre… – Miękki szept tuż przy uchu do reszty odebrał mu mowę, jasność myśli i oddech.  
Nie oponował, gdy sugestywny nacisk dłoni Trowy nakłonił go do podniesienia się z fotela. Westchnął mimowolnie w odpowiedzi na silne ramiona oplatające jego talię i przyciągające bliżej. Widok pełnego uczucia blasku w zielonych oczach rozlał się ciepłem po całym jego ciele. Nie starając się już stwarzać pozorów jakiejkolwiek samokontroli, pocałował go czule z nadzieją, że będzie to odpowiedni ekwiwalent wszystkich miłosnych wyznań, jakie przepełniały go i jakie miał teraz ochotę wykrzyczeć.  
\- Quatre… Ja… My… Tak dawno już… – zaczął bez ładu i składu Trowa, ale Quatre natychmiast znów zaangażował jego usta w czynności inne niż mówienie.  
\- Ta twoja kawa z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorsza – oznajmił z rozbawionym przekąsem, kiedy konieczność nabrania tchu zmusiła ich wreszcie do oderwania się od siebie. – Zostawia nieprzyjemny posmak na języku.  
Trowa pokręcił tylko głową z uśmiechem. Pogodzony ze swoim niewysublimowanym gustem nadal przedkładał mocną kawę nad tradycyjnie przygotowywaną herbatę arabską Quatre, przeraźliwie słodką i drażniącą nos intensywnym zapachem kardamonu i cynamonu. Nie komentując tego drobnego przytyku, nachylił się do kolejnego pocałunku, gdy dostrzeżona kątem oka twarz wyświetlająca się na ekranie niewielkiego komunikatora wywołała odruch gwałtownego odsunięcia Araba na odległość wyprostowanych ramion. Quatre najpierw popatrzył na niego zaskoczony takim potraktowaniem, ale wystarczyło mu podążyć za jego spojrzeniem, by zaraz spłonić się na widok ze wszech miar speszonej miny Rashida.  
\- As-Salaam Alaikum – mruknął niewyraźnie, unikając póki co kontaktu wzrokowego, siadając w fotelu i ze wszystkich sił starając się przestać wyglądać na przyłapanego z kochankiem w niedwuznacznej sytuacji, co w konfrontacji z faktem, że tak właśnie było, szło mu dosyć mizernie.  
\- Wa-Alaikum Salaam – odpowiedział pogodnie Rashid, a jego przepraszający uśmiech nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do tego, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, w czym przeszkodził, i że nawet czuł się z tego powodu odrobinę winny.  
Lata mijały, ale Rashid Kurama wydawał się zupełnie niewrażliwy na upływ czasu. Bez najdrobniejszego siwego włosa czy bodaj jednej dodatkowej zmarszczki, wyglądał całkiem tak jak w dniu, gdy Trowa go poznał. Jego oddanie, miłość i przywiązanie do Quatre również się nie zmieniły – w tym przypadku mówić można było jedynie o eskalacji i pogłębieniu tych tendencji. Spadkobierca Winnerów uczynił go swoim opiekunem, doradcą i powiernikiem, a Rashid, choć nie zawsze zgadzał się z jego decyzjami (część całkiem wprost określając jako zbyt lekkomyślne i ryzykowne, by z czystym sumieniem przykładać rękę do ich realizacji), nigdy go nie zawiódł. Kiedy Quatre po miesiącach wahania, rozterek i bicia się z myślami, postanowił wyjawić mu prawdziwą naturę swojej relacji z Trową, Arab nie krył zdumienia, ale zaszczycony zaufaniem uroczyście przyrzekł dochować tajemnicy i chronić ich obu.  
\- Proszę o wybaczenie, paniczu – zaczął Rashid po wymianie tradycyjnych uprzejmości i pozdrowień. – Nie miałem zamiaru przerywać panu pracy, ale przyjechała pańska siostra, Iris, i stanowczo domaga się widzenia z panem. Dowiedziała się, że odwołał pan swoją obecność na dzisiejszym spotkaniu na L3, i koniecznie chce z panem rozmawiać.  
\- Och, na litość boską… – westchnął ciężko Quatre. – A skąd ona, u licha, wie, że nie jestem w podróży?  
\- Ponieważ zebranie na L3 jest emitowane na żywo przez wszystkie większe stacje telewizyjne i każdy może bez trudu dostrzec, że nie ma pana wśród osób zgromadzonych na sali obrad – wyjaśnił Rashid bez cienia złośliwości, a raczej z nutą poczucia winy, jakby to on osobiście poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności za tak elementarny brak prywatności swojego podopiecznego.  
Quatre mocno ucisnął palcami kąciki oczu. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, że to niesprawiedliwe. Że jest już zmęczony nieustannymi wojażami przeplatanymi cyklem niekończących się rozmów pokojowych. Że wziął dzień wolny z myślą o pracy nad kapryśną Scheherazade. Że chciałby wreszcie spędzić trochę więcej czasu z Trową. I że – tak, do cholery! – liczył na zachęcającą kombinację łóżka i przynajmniej kilku chwil zapomnienia w jego ramionach, zanim wybranek wyjedzie jutro na kolejne występy ze swoim cyrkiem i wróci dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Ledwie powstrzymał się przed wykrzyczeniem tych wszystkich pretensji na głos. Dla pewności przygryzł dolną wargę i zamknął oczy, żeby nie podkusiło go zrezygnować w kluczowym momencie. Pokonany wreszcie z kretesem przez poczucie obowiązku ciążące na dziedzicu Winnerów jak nie przymierzał coś gabarytów i wagi Sandrocka, rozluźnił napięte mięśnie i zwiesił głowę.  
\- Dobrze. Przekaż jej, proszę, żeby zaczekała na mnie w moim gabinecie. Zaraz przyjdę – powiedział w końcu.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział tylko Rashid z nieskrywaną troską w spojrzeniu i zakończył połączenie.  
Quatre podniósł się z fotela tak, jakby dźwigał przy tym na plecach wszystkie grzechy świata. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się w objęciach Trowy, ale z prawdziwie cierpiętniczym westchnieniem wtulił twarz w jego szyję i niczego w tej chwili nie pragnął bardziej, niż zostać przy nim. Cały zapas silnej woli kosztowało go oderwanie się wreszcie od ukochanego, który z dodającym otuchy uśmiechem uniósł filiżankę kawy w geście toastu i odprowadził go wzrokiem do windy.  
Trowa wypił dwa łyki zimnego już napoju. Rzeczywiście, dzisiaj nie smakuje tak dobrze jak zazwyczaj, pomyślał jeszcze przelotnie, po czym odstawił naczynie, nasunął maskę do spawania i wrócił do przerwanej pracy.  
…  
Quatre z rozmachem wmaszerował do swojego gabinetu. Zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie już na wstępie wyraźnie dać siostrze do zrozumienia, że śpieszy mu się i nie ma wiele czasu do poświęcania go na nowe wymyślne głupoty jej autorstwa. Zwłaszcza, że natychmiast po przekroczeniu progu zauważył siedzącą obok niej kobietę, co suma summarum tylko podniosło ogólny poziom jego irytacji, bo pozwoliło dosyć trafnie domyślić się rzeczywistego powodu tego idiotycznego spotkania.  
Iris była bliźniaczką Irii, młodszą o trzy i pół minuty, ale w opinii Quatre głupszą o całe milenia. Obie wyglądały jak dwie krople wody, ale na tym kończyło się ich podobieństwo, bo osobowością i charakterem były od siebie odległe jak biegun północny od południowego. Iris nie miała za grosz wyczucia, wykazywała empatię godną asteroidy i nigdy nie wiedziała, kiedy przestać. Szczególnie w kwestii podtykania młodszemu bratu pod nos kolejnych swoich tak zwanych przyjaciółek. Jej fanatyczny upór w tym względzie właściwie nie miał sobie równych. Quatre nie wiedział, dlaczego Iris ubzdurała sobie, że misją jej życia jest wyswatanie go z którąś z wytypowanych przez siebie kandydatek. Wiedział jedynie, że z biegiem czasu jej wizyty stawały się coraz częstsze, starania coraz gorliwsze, a towarzystwo coraz bardziej uciążliwe, co pozostawało w ścisłej korelacji z jego narastającą frustracją wprost proporcjonalną do malejącej cierpliwości.   
\- Niezła sztuczka – rzuciła z chłodną wyższością Iris zamiast powitania. – Próbowałam zapowiedzieć swój przyjazd i pobyt, ale od wczoraj kompletnie nikt nie był w stanie nawiązać łączności z twoją kolonią. Jeśli sądziłeś, że blokowanie kontaktu z X-17899 ocali cię od ugoszczenia mnie w najbliższym tygodniu w naszym domu rodzinnym, to grubo się pomyliłeś – dodała jadowicie.  
\- Nikt nie filtruje połączeń z L4 – oznajmił surowo Quatre, oburzony tak bezczelną insynuacją i zdeprymowany coraz gorszą jakością żałosnych wymówek siostry. – I co rozumiesz pod hasłem „ugoszczenia cię tutaj w najbliższym tygodniu”?  
\- To, że dzisiaj zaczął się planowany od roku kompleksowy remont części mieszkalnej mojej rezydencji, w związku z czym przeprowadzam się do ciebie do czasu ukończenia prac. Mój mąż dogląda robót i pośle po mnie, gdy wszystko będzie już gotowe – oświadczyła, podpierając swój wywód wydęciem warg, które w jej mniemaniu było ogromnie wytworne, a zdaniem Quatre upodabniało ją do kaczki.  
\- I ze wszystkich miejsc w galaktyce musiałaś sobie wybrać akurat to? – Pokręcił głową ze znękanym niedowierzaniem.  
\- Oczywiście! To nasz dom rodzinny. Z technicznego punktu widzenia nawet bardziej mój niż twój, bo pojawiłam się w nim trzynaście lat wcześniej od ciebie – orzekła wyniośle, ale według Quatre brakowało tu jeszcze tylko sugestywnego tupnięcia nogą, żeby wypowiedź już całkiem zabrzmiała jak przechwałki dziewczynki w wieku przedszkolnym.  
\- Świetnie – uciął gniewnie po kompletnym wyczerpaniu swojej tolerancji dla dyrdymałów Iris na dzień dzisiejszy. – Przydzielam ci pokoje w zachodnim skrzydle. Leżą najdalej od centralnej części gmachu, więc będziesz tam miała ciszę i spokój, których nie zakłócę ci swoją deprymującą obecnością, byś mogła swobodnie cieszyć się pobytem w rodzinnej rezydencji.   
Przez chwilę długą jak wieczność rodzeństwo mierzyło się tylko skrajnie nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, właściwym dwojgu ludzi z przyczyn od nich niezależnych uwięzionych w jednym, stanowczo zbyt małym pomieszczeniu. Aura wzajemnej niechęci sprawiła, że atmosfera w gabinecie zgęstniała do tego stopnia, że można by ją bez przeszkód pokroić w plastry albo kostkę.  
Dziewczyna siedząca obok Iris zmięła nerwowo skraj swojej sukienki, bez większej koncepcji, gdzie w takiej sytuacji ma podziać oczy i czy etykieta dworska przewiduje jakieś moduły zachowań odpowiednich na takie wypadki. Quatre nawet niespecjalnie się jej dziwił. Iris na pewno jakimś niewyszukanym podstępem zmusiła ją do towarzyszenia sobie w tym nalocie na rodową kolonię, a teraz, bez szczególnego uwzględniania komfortu swojego gościa, narażała ją na udział w żenujących kłótniach między nimi.  
Jasnooka dziewczyna miała delikatną urodę chowanej pod kloszem arystokratki, a jej wdzięczną twarz okalały pukle długich, czarnych loków, które niewiele miały wspólnego z naturalnością, a za to bardzo dużo z piankami modelującymi, lokówkami i lakierem do utrwalania fryzur. Była właściwie ładna, na pewno wykształcona, obyta i uniwersalnie czarująca jak wszystkie kobiety pochodzące z elit. Mogłaby ująć i mogłaby się podobać. Każdemu, a jednak bez wątpienia nie Quatre.  
\- Och, byłabym zapomniała! – zaćwierkała Iris tonem sugerującym, że wcale nie zapomniała, ale w jej scenariuszu ta kwestia miała się pojawić dopiero tu i teraz. Gdyby Quatre miał określić, czym na co dzień para się jego siostra, bez wahania nazwałby ją reżyserem wszystkich spotkań towarzyskich, jakie organizuje i w jakich uczestniczy. – To jest moja przyjaciółka, Marlene Dietmar. Kojarzysz Dietmarów, prawda? Nasz ojciec i stryj Marlene…   
\- Miło mi poznać, panno Dietmar – rzucił Quatre, przerywając Iris, zanim na dobre nabrała rozpędu w objaśnianiu rodzinnych, niebotycznie ważnych w jej ujęciu koligacji, tłumaczących pośrednio, dlaczego Marlene należy rozważać w kategoriach dobrej partii dla spadkobiercy rodowego majątku.  
\- Mnie również, paniczu Winner – odpowiedziała Marlene i spuściła głowę jeszcze niżej, zaciskając palce na skraju sukienki.  
Quatre mógłby zaproponować przejście na ty, wiedział jednak, że tym razem nie wolno mu zawierzać wrodzonej empatii. Niezależnie od współczucia, jakie żywił wobec tej nieśmiałej dziewczyny, nie mógł w żaden sposób wzbudzić w Iris przeświadczenia, że Marlene miałaby szansę większą niż jej czterdzieści trzy poprzednie „przyjaciółki”. Zwłaszcza, że to kurtuazyjne spotkanie nie będzie ostatnim, skoro na skutek trudnych do pojęcia machinacji siostry dziewczyna ugrzęzła tutaj na cały najbliższy tydzień.  
Niezręczną atmosferę przerwało nagłe wtargnięcie do gabinetu Mahmuda, najmłodszego syna Iris. Za chłopcem wpadł do środka ze wszech miar zakłopotany Ahmad, który został prawdopodobnie wyznaczony przez Iris do zabawiania sześciolatka gdzieś daleko od rozmów dorosłych, co wyjaśniałoby zjadliwość spojrzenia, jakie rzuciła mu, kiedy tylko ukazał się w progu. Żołnierz skłonił się obecnym z wieloznaczną miną wyrażającą mniej więcej „maluch jest nie do upilnowania, cóż poradzić”. Ponieważ szczegółowo opracowywany scenariusz Iris i tak został już doszczętnie zrujnowany, Quatre z nikłym uśmiechem odprawił go, by przynajmniej jemu oszczędzić wyrzutów i pretensji ze strony siostry.  
\- Wujek! Wujek! – krzyczał tymczasem Mahmud, który zdążył już obiec biurko, a teraz równie entuzjastycznie, co nieudolnie gramolił się na jego fotel.  
Quatre usadził go sobie na kolanach. Urzeczony nowymi perspektywami, jakie się przed nim otworzyły, Mahmud natychmiast złapał leżący najbliżej bloczek kolorowych kartek i pióro wieczne. Quatre z kamienną twarzą zabrał mu je i wymienił na długopis kulkowy, nie tylko z obaw o losy delikatnej stalówki. Pióro było prezentem od Trowy, z niepodpisanym co prawda imiennie, ale bardzo intymnym grawerunkiem, który zrodziłby setki niewygodnych pytań w każdym, kto przeczytałby jego adresowaną do Quatre treść. Dopiero gdy z ulgą zamknął je w szufladzie biurka, z dala od wścibskiej natury Iris, jej niezdrowej dociekliwości i sokolego wzroku, mógł w pełni skupić się na Mahmudzie trajkoczącym radośnie w trakcie rysowania czegoś, co miało być chyba jakimś modelem Mobile Suit, ale w praktyce przypominało raczej rozjechanego walcem karalucha.  
\- Widzieliśmy, jak ląduje prom kosmiczny! Taki naprawdę duży, wiesz, wujku? I wcale mi się nie nudziło, kiedy lecieliśmy do ciebie! Ani trochę! Bardzo lubię latać! Widziałem mnóstwo gwiazd! Myślisz, że można wylądować na każdej gwieździe? Czy wszystkie mają imiona? O, może są jakieś, które nie mają? Mógłbym im powymyślać różne! Na pewno by im się spodobały!  
\- Masz doskonały kontakt z dziećmi, Quatre – podchwyciła przymilnym tonem Iris. – Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ja też będę mogła tak posiedzieć z moją bratanicą lub bratankiem.  
\- Nie wątpię, że skręca cię z niecierpliwości – odpowiedział jej krótko, po czym zsadził rozczarowanego tak szybkim końcem audiencji chłopca na dywan. – Nie wątpię również, że wszyscy jesteście zmęczeni długą podróżą i nie marzycie o niczym poza kąpielą, obiadem i odpoczynkiem. Nie mam sumienia trzymać was tu dłużej. Ufam, Iris, że trafisz do skrzydła zachodniego i nie potrzebujesz eskorty? Ostatecznie mieszkałaś tu na trzynaście lat przed moimi narodzinami, na pewno doskonale pamiętasz drogę – dodał, nie mogąc podarować sobie tej złośliwej uwagi.  
Jeśli mają koegzystować w rezydencji Winnerów przez cały tydzień, lepiej było sukcesywnie studzić zapał Iris i nie robić jej złudnych nadziei na to, że brat pokornie przychyli się do jej szeroko zakrojonych planów małżeńskich. Istniał tylko jeden człowiek, którego Quatre poślubiłby bez wahania, ponieważ jednak możliwość takiego sformalizowania jego związku z Trową była nieosiągalna, zdecydował nigdy nie stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu, za nic mając presję i naciski otoczenia.  
…  
Migająca nerwowym, czerwonym światełkiem dioda poinformowała go o przychodzącym połączeniu z Ziemi. Westchnął ciężko. Po rozmowie z Iris nie miał sił na nic, co nie byłoby położeniem się i umarciem. Doświadczenie dyplomaty mówiło, że niewiele spraw, z jakimi się do niego zwracano, należało rzeczywiście załatwić od ręki, bo zdecydowaną większość można było bez żadnych konsekwencji przełożyć na później. Zmęczenie dawało mu się we znaki jak nigdy, ale w czerwonych błyskach lampki tkwiło coś rozpaczliwego i beznadziejnie wzywającego do odzewu. Pozwolił, by pokierowała nim intuicja i wcisnął przełącznik otwierający kanał. Na ekranie pojawiła się dawno niewidziana twarz Duo.  
\- Quatre! – rzucił natychmiast. – Dzięki Bogu! Jak dobrze, że jesteś!  
\- Duo? – Quatre zmarszczył brwi, skonsternowany na poły widokiem przyjaciela, a na poły jego poruszeniem. – Nie wiem, z jakimi rewelacjami dzwonisz, ale to nie jest najlepszy moment i…  
\- Posłuchaj mnie! – przerwał mu beznamiętnie Duo. – Chodzi o to, że… Hm, widzisz, Hilde bardzo, BARDZO niefortunnie wybrała sobie termin wyjazdu do jej rodziców. Poza tym, że spędziłem koszmarny weekend z teściami, dopiero teraz odebrałem wiadomość od Heero.  
\- Och, ale co ty masz właściwie na myśli?  
Quatre rozumiał z tego wszystkiego niewiele, a już stanowczo zbyt mało, by mieć powody do zdenerwowania. Jak dotąd nic z pokrętnych tłumaczeń Duo z logicznego punktu widzenia nie mogło stać się źródłem niepokoju. Nie umiał jednak powstrzymać chłodu, który przejął go naraz, jakby jego empatyczna podświadomość wyczuła coś złowrogiego, zanim umysł odnajdzie argumenty racjonalnie przemawiające za słusznością wzbierającego lęku.   
\- Heero jest gdzieś bardzo daleko i od Ziemi, i od L4. Robi jakieś superważne i supertajne rzeczy, o których mi nie mówi, bo uważa, że mam pustą przestrzeń między uszami i nic bym nie zrozumiał.   
\- Duo… – ponaglił go Quatre.  
Poczucie winy kształtowało w Duo silną potrzebę używania maksymalnej ilości wtrąceń, uzupełnień i dygresji, które wspólnie nakreślały co prawda szerszy obraz sytuacji, ale umniejszały jednocześnie wagę jego niedopatrzeń, pomyłek czy błędów. Quatre nie potrafił już ukryć napięcia, gdy wpatrywał się w coraz bardziej wiercącego się niespokojnie pod jego natarczywym spojrzeniem przyjaciela.  
\- W ramach swoich obowiązków Heero śledzi wiadomości przesyłane do wszystkich newralgicznych miejsc, które wytypował Bóg jeden wie na jakiej podstawie – objaśniał dalej, choć teraz mówił już szybciej i gestykulował gwałtowniej, nie chcąc nadwyrężać i tak już nadszarpniętej cierpliwości Quatre. – Takim miejscem z oczywistych przyczyn jest też L4, jako siedziba głowy rodu Winnerów, czołowego dyplomaty propagującego pokój i tak dalej. Przedwczoraj jego uwagę zwróciła pewna dziwna informacja. Z nieznanej lokalizacji przesłano ją do komputera pokładowego znajdującego się na wahadłowcu, który wylądował wczoraj rano na twojej kolonii, w porcie kosmicznym położonym godzinę drogi samochodem od rezydencji.  
\- Duo, przysięgam, jeśli się nie pośpieszysz…  
\- Już, już! – Duo zamachał bezradnie rękami. – Ta informacja była bardzo dokładnie zaszyfrowana, a wiesz – cholera, jest czas pokoju, z jakiego powodu ktoś miałby aż tak szyfrować przekaz? Heero uznał to za wystarczająco podejrzane, żeby spędzić trzy godziny na próbach złamania kodu. Zbyt skomplikowanego jak na amatorów. Usiłował skontaktować się z tobą natychmiast, kiedy odczytał wiadomość, ale okazało się, że nie ma łączności z całą L4. Zwrócił się o pomoc do pobliskich kolonii i satelitów, ale te odpowiedziały mu to samo. Nie ma możliwości skomunikowania się z L4. Wufei już do ciebie leci, on tak samo. Ja dopiero teraz odebrałem jego nieszczęsną wiadomość, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że co mi szkodzi spróbować. Postanowiłem zadzwonić, zanim pognam łapać jakiś prom. Nawet nie wiesz, jaka to ulga, że mi się udało! Najwyraźniej z jakiegoś powodu L4 odbiera tylko sygnał nadawany z Ziemi. Zaraz przekażę to Heero, może coś wykombinuje i jakoś powiąże fakty. Niemniej, nie jest chyba za późno, prawda? – dodał z nerwową nadzieją, która sprawiła, że Quatre poczuł się, jakby ktoś bez litości zacisnął mu dłoń na gardle. – Mimo wszystko, co? Nie byłbyś tak spokojny, gdyby rzeczywiście stało się coś takiego. Nie, na pewno jeszcze nic…  
\- Duo, jeśli w tej chwili nie powiesz mi, co było w tej przeklętej wiadomości… – zagroził Quatre, tym razem szczerze mając na myśli sumienną realizację wszystkich nieprzyjemności, jakie hurtowo w tej chwili przychodziły mu do głowy.  
Duo Maxwell z najwyższym trudem spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i odetchnął ciężko, zanim przemówił ściszonym, nieswoim głosem:  
\- To było tylko jedno krótkie polecenie. „Zabij Trowę Bartona”.


End file.
